Fight for Freedom
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: After the events in Way of the Warrior, will the group be able to get back their team mate or will victory go to the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1: Funeral Pyre

Title: Fight for Freedom

Plot: After the events in Way of the warrior, will the group be able to get back their team mate?

Warning: M

Disclaimer: I only own Cas. Kairi, Jezebelle, and Zephyr belong to friends. The rest belongs to Vince McMahon.

Chapter 1: Funeral Pyre (Kairi)

As soon as we heard Evan scream, we know something is wrong. As swiftly as we can we run to where we heard the scream coming from, Jezebelle leading the way. What we see appalls us. Darakian men lay dead in the clearing, seemingly slashed with a blade or bashed in the head with something but in the center of the clearing lays…

"Evan!" Zephyr shouts, rushing to the side of his friend. Evan looks so peaceful. His brown eyes are glazed over and I can see a spot of blood on the back of his tunic. He was shot in the back with an arrow. He takes Evan's lifeless body into his arms, sobbing.

I put a hand on Zephyr's shoulder, "Zeph….he's gone…" I whisper sadly.

"No! No he can't be gone!" Zephyr cries. He buries his face into Evan's chest. Sobs are racking his body and all I can do is stand there and watch. There's nothing I can do. He's too deep in mourning.

"He is though," Rey comforts as I let go of Zephyr's shoulder. He crouches next to him, his eyes a mixture of light blue and dark red, making them a light purplish color. "And he went how he wanted to go, as a brave warrior trying to prove to you that he was strong and great."

"But I knew he was," Zephyr replies through his tears, "I knew he was a brave warrior."

"He died protecting Cas…" Rey sooths, "…he wanted to make sure that the prophecy was fulfilled."

Zephyr flings his arms around Rey, "But he didn't have to die! He was so young! Too young for death! Too young to get himself into this mess."

"Shh, it's alright. Everything will be alright," Rey says rubbing Zephyr's back. Suddenly I realize why Zephyr is taking this so hard. Evan wasn't just a friend.

"You loved him didn't you Zeph?" I ask softly.

Zephyr looks up at me, a mixture of shame and fear in his eyes. "Yes…" he mutters.

"And you never told him, did you?"

"No," he replies. "I couldn't. In my country it's the ultimate offense for two men to love. He would have shunned me."  
"He wouldn't of," John softly assures.

"Oh? And how do you know?" Zephyr asks. He's stopped sobbing, though tears still rush down his face.

"Because he loved you," John answers, "I saw it in his eyes when he looked at you or when you touched his hand. It was the kind of love that two people are never certain of until one of them is gone."

"Can I give him a proper Birlorian burial?" Zephyr asks.

I nod, "What do you need us to do?"

Zephyr lets out a wavering sigh, "Rey, Kairi, build a funeral pyre. John, could you help me put him on it when they build it?"

Rey and I start gathering wood and build a large pyre. John and Zephyr gently place Evan on the pyre. Zephyr nods at me and I light it. I let a few tears pour down my face. He was a good man. I look over at Zephyr who is again sobbing. I feel so sorry for him. To have a person you love so deeply and so much and to lose him…it's awful. I've never been in love and I can't stand how much I hurt right now. I hate to think about how much he's hurting right now.

Zephyr speaks up, "Could…could you give me a few minutes?"

I nod as we walk away. I see Zephyr kneel and he's letting himself sob. I see him mouth something, speaking partially to himself and partially to Evan's soul. "We have to find Casarea," I tell Rey.

"Aye," John nods, "Any clue what the Darakians would want with her?"

"A few. Maybe they plan on interrogating her about us. Or…" Jezebelle's voice trails off.

"Or what?" I ask.

"Or worse. It's there's a rumor in my home nation…."

"What would that rumor be?" Rey asks.

"Lord Randall is looking for an heir…" Jezebelle replies.

I gasp, "And you think…"  
"That he wants Cas? What better than to have an heir who is the descendent of an enemy who is as strong as a warrior of legend?" Jezebelle asks.

I shudder. He wants an heir and Cas is gone. It could either be a horrible conincedence or she could have been chosen. Zephyr joins back with us, holding Evan's lute. "We're going to find the other items and we're going to make sure that we kill Lord Randall." His face is cold and there is a strong wind blowing. "We continue on to Tideus. Then we go to Beake." In a few minutes he has gone from childish and playful to cold and serious.

"Where is Beake?"  
"It's located in Birlor," Zephyr replies, "It's home of the council of musimagi. Since Evan has passed they will want his lute." He starts to walk away and we follow, but leave enough room between us so that Zephyr can think.

"What about finding Casarea?" I ask.

"We get the weapons and other items first. We'll rescue her. I won't lose another member of this team to those Darakian bastards." Zephyr replies.

I nod and we follow Zephyr. The wind has died down now and it's raining. How appropriate. Each rain drop helps to extinguish the fire like it was extinguishing Evan's life itself. I wrap my travelling cloak around my shoulders and keep my head down.

"Kairi…we'll find her." Rey assures me.

"I know we will Rey. I just…Evan's death has made me think about a lot of things. I mean, Zpehyr and Evan could have had a perfect life together. And that village was ruined. Men, women, and children all dead. How many more must die before we have a victory?"  
Rey licks his lips in hesitation, "Kairi…I'm not sure. What I'm sure of is that Evan's death was not the last. For every good case, lives must be put on the line. We don't forget these lives. With every death we keep on going until we have won."

I nod, "Touching Rey. What have you seen that you're not telling us?"  
He shakes his head, "As much as I want to, I cannot tell you. The future is suppose to happen and we cannot alter it. If I was to tell you what happens in the future then you would want to change it. It's better to keep it to myself."

My soul goes cold. I don't like it when Rey is cryptive, "Rey…you don't think…you can't…."

"I cannot tell you. So please, do not ask," he replies.

I fall silent. Whatever the future holds I can tell it isn't good. Sadly I pull the hood of my cloak up over my head. We walk for what seems like hours before we see the city on the horizon. Even in the rain it seems to glimmer. "That must be Tideus," Zephyr says, coming to a halt.

"Aye, 'tis beautiful." John nods.

"So do we have a plan?" Jezebelle asks.

"Find an inn and rest. Then we warn whoever runs the town of the slaughter of Neirid. Then we find out all we can about the sais the belonged to the warrior of legend," Zephyr orders.

"And if that doesn't work?"

There is a silence that seems to chill all of our souls. Finally Zephyr replies, "Pray to whatever god you believe in and hope that it does."


	2. Chapter 2: Loss

Chapter 2: Loss (Zephyr)

Living without Evan just doesn't feel right. Ever since I was little he has been there to help and support me. He was the only light I had in a world of darkness. Perhaps it was love that I felt for him. All I know is that I won't rest until King Randall's head rests on a pike outside of Arodia. This much I swear.

We arrive in the Aquatican capital of Tideus and find an inn called The Trident's Point. We enter and I see a smile cross John's face. This is the rowdiest place I have ever been in. The noise is loud and all of the men look surly. It smells of ale. "I like it here," smirks John.

"Yeah well since you like it here so much," I thrust a sack of coins at him, "You can pay for our rooms." John nods and we head to a table near the door. I sit back, letting my mind wander over better times. Times when part of the fate didn't rest on my shoulders, times when I was at home in Birlor. Times when Evan was alive.

"'Lo gorgeous," I hear a man's voice say. I look up to see a handsome man talking to Kairi. His hair is a mixture of light blonde, dark brown, and blue. His eyes are soft and caring. I don't know where but I swear that I've seen him before. I just don't know from where.

"Hello…" Kairi softly says.

"What might your name be?" he asks, plopping down in the chair we saved for John.

"Kairi Volcanus," Kairi responds. I look over at Rey who is giving this man a reproachful look. I can tell that he's seen this man before as well.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Volcanus. My name is Jerret," he replies. He looks at the rest of us and leans backward in his chair, "Who might your friends be?"

"It is no concern of yours who we are," Rey coldly states. I don't know why but he seems to be very protective of Kairi. Perhaps its one of those lay your life on the line for the princess things.

"I'm sorry to offend you sir. Perhaps I should…"

"No, you can stay." Kairi says, "Don't mind Rey, he gets very protective of me sometimes."

Rey narrows his eyes at her as Jarret says, "You're a beautiful woman. Tell me, where do you hail from?"

"Rey and I hail from Caloria. Jezebelle and her friend Johnathan are from Amaranth. Zephyr's from Birlor." Kairi nods. I can see that Kairi has an attraction for this man. It unsettles me. Something about this stranger just doesn't seem right.

John comes back to the table smiling, "Four rooms. One for you, one for me, one for Jez. Rey and Kairi gave to share. Plus I found out who rules the town."

I clear my throat and look from Jarret to John. I don't want this man to know about what we are. What if he happens to be a spy for Lord Randall? That's the last thing I want. I smiled, "We'll talk later Johnathan."

Jarrett looks at me and in perfect Birlorian says, "You have no reason to fear me Zephyr. Trust me."

I'm taken aback. This man speaks Birlorian? I frown, "How did you learn to speak Birlorian? You certainly aren't from Birlor."

"I'm a traveler. I've been here and there. I speak all five languages fluently," he responds smirking.

"Five?"

"Yeah," he nods.

My soul goes cold. He speaks Darakian. That's enough to make me want to kill him. I stand up, "Go!"

He looks at me, "I'm sorry did I offend you?"

"I don't trust you Jarret! I don't trust anyone who is fluent in Darakian! Just what the hell are you anyways?" I growl. The others are staring at me like I have finally lost my mind. I may be angrier than I need be, so what. Anyone speaks Darakian has obviously either been close to a Darakian or in Arodia as a Darkaian. Either way they are trouble.

"I told you what I am. I'm a traveler. I've spent my life moving from one place to the next," Jarret replies.

"And how did you come to learn Darakian?" Rey asks. I can tell that he nor John nor I like him.

"My father was Darakian. He died when I was young. My mother is a gypsy," he replies softly. As he lifts his arm to brush the hair from his eyes I see a branch tattoo the length of his arm. Only one gypsy clan I know of has it.

"You're a member of the Harson clan, aren't you?" I ask coldly. The Harson clan is not only a clan of gypsies but a clan of felincians. Felincians are a rare race scattered all over Arodia. They have the ears of a cat and are as stealthy as one. And just like cats and birds, felincians and Birlorians are mortal enemies.

He smirks at me, "How do you know?"  
"The tattoo you tried to cover with your shirt sleeve. It wasn't very hidden." I snarl. My eyes are

cold and I don't care what the others think.

He smiles, "Very well." He pushes his left shirt sleeve up to reveal his intricately designed arm tattoo. "My name is Jarret Harson and I am a Felincian."

"My word," Rey smiles, "a real living Felincian! I have never seen one!"  
"It's quite alright." Jarret smiles, "I should let you all get up to your rooms. Perhaps tomorrow I

can help you locate whatever you are searching for." He turns to Kairi and takes her hands before kissing it, "Good night m'lady."

I see Kairi blush as Jarret walks away. I don't know that it is but something tells me that the worst of my problems has yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Declaration of Love

Chapter 3: Declaration of Love (Jez)

I stand on the balcony of the inn room that John and I are sharing, my hair blowing in the wind. I can't help but wonder what life might have been like for Evan and Zephyr if Evan hadn't of passed. Would they have been a happy couple owning large amounts of land? Or would they have been forced to wed others to keep their nation happy? As I wonder about them I can't help but let my mind wander to the man I am in love with.

John and I have been through much together so far. We have travelled together, laughed and talked together, even hunted together. His shoulder is where I cried when we learned of Evan's death. I feel as if we have grown closer than I have ever been to anyone. And yet…there is something that has been left unsaid between us. Like a chasm of emotions and feelings that have yet to be crossed.

"It's wonderful out here tonight, isn't it?" I hear John say. I turn to see him at the doorway. He's wearing a pair of leather trousers and nothing else. His blue eyes sparkle even in the night.

"Aye," I nod in agreement. I look up at the moon, a light smile touching my lips. "Such a gorgeous night on such a dismal day. It almost seems wrong."

"Evan would have wanted a night like this. Peaceful and soft," John replies, clapping a hand to my shoulder.

I frown, "It's chilly tonight. Shouldn't you put a cloak on?"  
"No, I am warm," he replies. He leans against the balcony and smiled, "Jezebelle….may I speak with you candidly?"

"Of course."

"Are you…glad you decided to take me with you?" he asks.

I nod, "Of course I am!"

"So…you don't regret me being here with you?" he asks. For a moment there is a silence between us.

"I would never regret you being here with me. You're my friend."

"Is there a possibility of being more?" John asks. He stares at me and suddenly I know what this chasm that has yet to be crossed is. It's love.

"John…what are you trying to say?" I ask softly.

"Jezebelle….neither one of us are going to be around forever. By the standards of our people, we should have both been wed by now. I never wed because no one made me feel alive. You're not like most Amaranthian women. You don't care about having a family or being a house wife. You want to prove to every man that you are every bit their equal on the battle field. I admire that. I really do."

I take one of his hands in mine, "John…I'm not…you could do so much better than me. I'm just plain. You deserve someone better."

"There is no one better. I don't want someone fancy and complicated. I want someone genuine and real. I want you," he replies. He frowns and lets go of my hand. "Unless you don't want me…"

"I never said that I didn't want you," I softly reply. I look away as he places a hand on my cheek, turning my face to his.

"I love you Jezebelle Marie Vale," he replies softly. He pulls me close to him, "I always have loved you and I always will love you."

I nod and wrap my arms around him. "I love you Johnathan Gowain Stone." For the first time since we started on this journey, I feel safe. It's as if Johnathan's arms are a shelter that protects me from evil. We stand in each other's loving embrace for what seems like forever. When we break the hug I ask, "What now?"  
"Well," he pauses, "perhaps we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we meet the king of Aquaticus."

I frown, "I'm not very tired."

"Neither am I."

I look out over the horizon. The water of the Sasarian ocean beats against the weathered cliff that the inn resides on. "Let's go for a swim."

Johnathan looks at me, amused. "A swim?"

"Aye," I nod, a mischevious twinkle in my eyes.

"Tis cold," he complains.

"Pardon me. I did not know that you were a coward."

His eyes flash a steely color, "What did you just call me?"  
"I called you a coward." I smirk.

He narrows his eyes, "I'll go swimming."

I giggle and peck John on the cheek. "I knew you would. Let's go." I turn to walk away as John follows me.

"You tricked me!" he pouts.

"I did not trick you. I merely let you pick your own fate." I smile. We start down the steps that lead to the bar area of the in but when we hear voices and see the bar bathed in a golden light we stop.

"Are you looking after her, my son?" one voice says. It belongs to a woman. It is alluring and yet at the same time frightening.

"Yes madre. I am," the voice replies. It is male and it belongs to Rey. Of that I am sure.

I poke my head out to see Rey sitting cross legged on the floor. He sits in front of the form of an ethereal woman. "Good. You know how important this job is."

He nods, frowning. "With the recent death of Evan it has been easier to keep an eye on the princess."

I gasp and look at John, "He's a Darakian spy…" I mouth.

John shakes his head, stunned, "No…he's a demigod…"

The woman smiles, "Reymundo, my son, you know that Kairi is not a princess. She is your child, not Eduardo's."

Rey nods, "I cannot tell her that. She will think lowly of me. I must watch her but not tell her of her heritage."

John coughs and we see Rey look at us. His eyes are wide in panic and he stands as the woman disappears. "How long have you been there!?" he demands.

"For a few minutes," I reply softly.

He rubs his chin, "What exactly did you hear?"

"What are you hiding from all of us?" John demands as he walks down the stairs. I follow him.

"Perhaps you should have a seat as I explain this," he somberly says getting to his feet. He crosses to the bar and fixes three mugs of ale. He hands them to us as we sit. "My mother, the woman I was talking to, is Nara the Calorian goddess of protection. I was born from her and my father was a Calorian warrior who she protected. I'm a demigod. I was made to stay on Earth as a protector of the royal family. The king, Eduardo, is impotent. He hired me to father children with his Queen Victoria. Kairi, Edgar, and Fraces are those children. I was forbidden to ever tell Kairi."

There is a sadness in his eyes as John says, "You haven't told her yet? She has to find out…"

"She can't!" Rey says mortified, "If she knew that I was her father she would detest me."

"And if she figures it out on her own she will be just as furious!" I reply.

He looks up at the ceiling and mutters something. He then looks at us, "You have to promise that you won't tell her!"  
I nod, "I promise."

John hesitates. He looks from Rey to me and back to Rey, "I don't understand why you won't tell her. You swore to a mortal, so what?"

"It wasn't a mortal I swore to John." Rey replies softly.

"Then…"

"When Kairi was born I swore to the god of the future, Joto, that I would not tell her because it would mess with her destiny," he replies, "I also swore to the goddess of nobility, Amara, that I wouldn't tell because it would mess with Kairi's thinking."

"Rey, I'm not going to tell you how to run your life but…well…you should at least tell Zephyr and Kairi that you are a demigod." I reply as I stand. I take Johnathan's hand in mine, "We're going to swim. We shall see you in the morning."

Rey nods, "Si. Good night my friends." He pauses, "And please, let's keep this as our secret."


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Innocence

Chapter 4: Beautiful Innocence (Randall)

I sit in my study as the day starts to fade away. It has been almost four days since I sent Carwyn and Theodore to find Casarea Titanicus and bring her to me. Every night since I have dreamt of what it will be like to hold her in my arms. How she will look at me with a mix of emotions: fear, hatred, and an underlying feeling of desire, how she will sound as she whispers my name in a passionate chant, how her smooth skin will feel to my hands. Perfection in every sense.

I look away from the window as I hear the door open. Carwyn enters, eyes locked on his feet. "Master…we have her," he whispers softly.

My eyes light up, "You found Casarea!?" I cross to him and grab his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Yes sir," he replies softly.

I let go of him and smile, "Where is she?!"

"In a guest room, sleeping. We also brought you the styrigan armor and her sais, which we believe are the fabled weapon of the water warrior." Carwyn nods.

"Lead me to her," I order. Carwyn leads me to the hall where the guest rooms are. We enter one, opening the intricately carved door. The flicker of the lit candles in the room seems to make is seem more romantic. Then I see a figure laying on the canopy bed. I slowly cross to it and throw open the gossamer curtains. There, laying on the black silk sheet, is Casarea. My breath catches in my chest. She's even more gorgeous in person. Her golden hair is pooled around her face like a halo and her fair skin seems so delicate. Her body is covered by a blue slip and corset. A smile crosses my lips and I look at Carwyn. "Your lover must be looking for you. Run to him. Tonight there shall be a feast held in your honors. Later we shall discuss the goings on when you captured her."

"Yes m'lord," Carwyn nods, leaving. I turn my attention to Casarea. Slowly I climb onto the bed and cuddle close to her. How nice it feels to have the warmth of a woman so close. I run my fingers through her golden tresses. She whispers and frowns in her sleep. She scoots closer to me, sighing contentedly. She must be dreaming. I breath in rhythm with her, our hearts beating in tempo. It's like she belongs with me.

"Adymn…" Casarea whispers softly. I narrow my eyes and snarl. How dare she dream of another when she lays against me! I don't care if she knows I'm here or not. She is my woman!

"My name is Randall," I whisper in her ear. As soon as I do that she almost immediately opens her eyes. I turn her so that she's staring into my eyes. She lets out a blood curdling scream. She starts to fight against me and she gets out of my grasp. She presses her back to the wall and cowers.

"No…"

"No what?" I sneer at her, "No I'm not your beloved Adymn? Or no you don't want to be in my presence?"

"You…your men killed Evan…" she whimpers. Tears are coursing down her face and even with them she is gorgeous.

"That they did. And yes, we kidnapped you. They did it for me," I smirk, crouching in front of her.

"Why? Why me? I'm just a girl," she sobs, hiding her face in her hands.

I caress her face with the back of my hand, "For a warrior you are awfully pathetic. Where is your spirit? Your will?" My eyes are cold and I can see her feat. Then in almost a split second, it's gone. She throws a punch at me, which catches me off guard. I fall backwards and she runs, attempting to get to the door. It's unsuccessful. I fleetly move to catch her, tossing her onto the bed. She cries out in anger and attempts to kick me as I approach her. It catches me in the knee and I stumble backwards. She jumps off the bed, landing in a crouched position on her feet. I see her eyes dart to the window then to the door and then back to me. "This is good," I smirk, "your fighting me."

"I'd rather die a hero than live a coward," she snarls.

"Dear, I'm not going to kill you." I cackle.

"Then…what…" she bewilderedly says, standing.

"I want you to bear me a son. We could be a happy family. We could rule over all of Arodia together, you and I." I smile.

She narrows her eyes, "I would never make love to you!" She spits in my face. That does it. I tackle her to the floor, pinning her hands above her head. I grind my hips against hers, reveling in the look on her face. As much as she wants to, she can't fight me off. "Get off of me!"  
I shake my head as I rub my hands over her fair skin. "Your mine! You will always be mine! No man in Arodia can have you other than me! And if you will not be my wife, you will be my harlot!" I roughly pick her up in my arms and sit on the bed, forcing her to sit on my lap and straddle me. I place my hands against her lower back and bury my face into her neck. My teeth tease the skin and I realize how wonderful the taste of blood is in my mouth.

She screams in pain, "Please don't! I'm innocent!"

I remove my lips from her neck, "Innocent?"  
She sobs, "I've never…"

I let out a deep sigh and let her off of my lap. "How old are you?" I ask, though I still desire to be inside of her.

"17 summers," she gently replies.

"Your…your just a child…" I reply softly.

She lays on the bed and buries her face in the pillow on the bed, sobbing. She seems…vulnerable. Weak. "I just want to go home…"

I soothingly rub her back. In a matter of seconds I have gone from cold and desperate to soothing and…and something I have never felt before. I think it's called remorse. "You can't go home. I'm sorry but you can't."

She looks up at me, "I'm your harlot…you have to take me eventually…"

I pause. She's right. It's not that I have to. I want to. I desperately want to. "I shall make you a deal. In three nights you shall be mine. You have three days to prepare yourself for what is to come."

"And if I can't?"  
I turn my back as I go to leave, "That is no problem of mine. Just pray that you can."


	5. Chapter 5: The Banquet

Chapter 5: The Banquet(Cas)

As Randall leaves I sit up in the bed, wrapping my arms around my knees. I'm a prisoner. Even worse is that I'm a prisoner to King Randall. I don't think that I will ever forget the look I saw in his eyes. It was a mix of anger and lust. A crazed look that revealed why he is to be feared. Yet…there was something undeniably attractive about him. Perhaps it is his looks or perhaps it is the air about him. An air of electric vitality and aggression, an air of roughness and uncaring, an air of power.

I look at the door as a young woman enters. She smiles at me, "You must be Lord Randall's new plaything."

I frown, "I…I am…"

"My name is Tessa. I was assigned to look after you," she replies sitting on the bed next to me. "First I should probably get you something nice to wear to the banquet. Then Lord Randall has expressed desire that you learn how to make pleasure. You will learn the basics."

I look away, "I don't want to learn how to pleasure someone, especially not a man that I have sworn to demolish."

She looks shocked, "Perhaps you don't understand what an honor it is to be the object of Lord Randall's affections. Many Darakian women would love to be in your position. Not only does he love you but he also wants you to bear him children. You should be honored."

"Honored?" I was kidnapped by warriors after they killed a member of my party, my armor and weapons were stolen, and I'll eventually be raped by the most evil man in all of Arodia. I feel as if I'm a mere toy to be used and enjoyed until I break or until I outlive my usefulness." I fume, "I don't know how poorly you Darakian women are treated but in Aquaticus where I am from women are cherished and honored."

"Oh?" Is your chief deity a woman?"  
"No but…"

"Are female children more revered and wanted then male children?"

"No…"

"And do women run your temples, homes, and markets?" Tessa smirks looking me right in the

eyes.

I shake my head, feeling foolish. I had no idea that women were honored here. I thought that

just because I was kidnapped and treated badly that Darakian women were. "No…"

"Then obviously the women of your nation aren't that honored," she stands and crosses to the closet in the room. She opens it to reveal some of the most gorgeous dresses that I have ever seen. Tessa gestures for me to walk over to her. I do so and she holds a gorgeous ice blue dress up to me. The collar has silver trim and stops a few inches above the bodice. The sleeves are long and flare out at the wrist. The bodice is decorated with silver spiral designs. "Do you like it?"  
I nod, "It's…it's gorgeous."

"Try it on," she urges.

"I can't," I frown, "it's to beautiful."

"Lord Randall wants you to look beautiful. This dress will look wonderful on you," she nods. She turns her back as I slip the dress on. It fits very well almost as if it was tailored for me. She turns back around and smiled, "Good. Very good."

I blush and tug at the sleeve, "Do I need to…"

"You need to do nothing. Let me call a few handmaidens in. They will fix your hair and paint your face." Tessa nods exiting the room. I look into the mirror. For some reason, I can't stand to look at myself. I don't know if it's the fact that here I am looking gorgeous and going to a banquet for a man I've sworn to destroy and my companions are questing for items that will destroy said man or if it's the fact that I think I might be starting to see the goodness in Darakians. In Aquaticus, women are inferior to men. We have one goddess and that Depthis, the goddess of childbirth. Bearing a son is always so much more valuable than bearing a daughter. Our markets, homes, and temples are ran by men. Just look at how they treated me when they found out that I was the warrior of legend.

I sit in the room for a few minutes when the handmaidens enter. There are three identical dressed and looking women. Tessa smiles, "Casarea, this is Sefara, Temara, and Lesara." When each girls name is said, they curtsey. "They will be doing your hair and make-up."

I nod as Sefara starts to comb my hair and Lesara starts to put blush on me. Temara and Tessa are deep in conversation. It seems like hours but they finally finish doing my hair and make-up. They step away and I barely recognize myself. My blonde hair is plaited over my shoulder. My lips are bright red and my cheeks are light pink. I look…beautiful. "Wow…" I murmur. I stand and look at them, "You did wonderful."

"Thank you," Sefara nods. She looks at Tessa who nods.

"You three may leave," Tessa dismisses. They leave and Tessa smiles. "I must give you a few rules before we go down to the banquet."

"Such as?"  
"If a man asks you to bear yourself to him you must tell Lord Randall. If Lord Randall is to offer you food or drink you accept it, even if you are full," she replies.

I frown, "What type of food is usually eaten here?"

Tessa smiles, "Delectable meats tend to be the main course, especially veal. Vegetables and fruits can be served and often for dessert are baked pies or cakes. Lord Randall's chefs fix wonderful foods." Tessa smiles, "Now come along, we must eat."

She leads me down to the great hall and I frown. Next to Randall at the head of the table is an empty seat. The halls walls are decorated with black tapestries woven with intricate purple designs. The two men who had attacked Evan and I, Carwyn and Theodore, sit on either side of Randall and the empty chair. As soon as he see's us, Randall stands. He crosses to me and smiles, "You are most gorgeous my love."

I blush as he gently takes my hand and leads me to the table. He pulls my chair out for me and I sit next to him. "Thank you master."

"I am not your master," he sternly corrects pouring me a goblet of ale. "I am merely your lover. Please address me as Randall or love."

I nod and take a sip of ale. I put the goblet back on the table and reply, "Yes love." The words sound strange and foreign on my tongue. I've never called anyone love and yet here I am.

He smiles as the food is laid before us on the table. The main dish is laid before us: a large buck. I reach to put some on my plate but Randall smacks my hand. He bows his head and leads the others in prayer, "Oh great Shade, we offer our most humble prayer to you. For as we grow stronger as a nation, you help out enemies to grow weaker. In your honor we offer this meal to you. Derazi."

"Derazi," the rest of the hall echoes. They start piling food on their plates. Randall fixes my plate form me before I can protest. There are ankaras (a type of purple fruit with a delectable and juicy center), selsans (a type of vegetable similar to broccoli), and foundysi (also called star fruits because of their shape and color.) There is a plethora of foods, an artist pallet of tastes.

I eat hungrily. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Randall staring at me. He seems amused by my eating habits. I swallow a bite of foundysi and ask, "What is so funny?"  
"You are very strange. I have never seen a woman enjoy her food as much as you do and still stay so limber and small," he laughs around a bite of deer meat.

I blush, "Oh."

"Do not be embarrassed. I find it amusing and delightful," he laughs. He focuses again on eating. As empty plates are whisked off, the noise and chatter seems to die down. Randall finishes eating and stands up. The room is so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "This imprompteu celebration was called on behalf of the capture of the woman at my side: the water warrior of legend. We are here to honor the brave warriors who risked their lives to kidnap her. Theodore Demarskus and Carwyn Rodeus." Carwyn and Theodore stand when he says their names. The room applauds them. I seethe inside. These monsters killed Eva. Randall is okay with them for killing Evan.

I impulsively stand up and start chanting, "Long live King Vincenzo! Long live King Vincenzo!"  
Randall turns and looks coldly at me. His eyes have gone entirely black. "Silence!"

"You are not the true king of Arodia!" I scream angrily, "Long live King Vincenzo!"  
He walks to me and grabs my throat, "I said silence!" He tosses me against my chair and signals for his guards. "Until she is retrieved by Tessa she is to stay in the dungeon. Put an Almanian collar on her."

The guards drag me away and dress me into a dungeon cell. I growl as they clamp something around my neck. I try to get up but the collar sends shock waves through my body. I collapse and scream in pain. One guard laughs at me and mouths something to the other guard as they walk away. It's going to be a long three days.

**CHARACTERS:**

**Sefara- Beth Pheonix**

**Temara- Ashley Massaro**

**Lesara- Layla**


	6. Chapter 6: In His Eyes

Chapter 6: In His Eyes (Kairi)

By the time I wake up this morning, Rey is sitting awake on the edge of his bed. I sit partially up, rubbing my eyes. He's holding his spirit necklace, muttering something that I can't hear. He looks at me and smiles putting the necklace back around his neck, "Good morning princessa."

I smile, stretching my arms out. "Good morning, Reymundo. Why are you up so early?" I yawn.

"You know me, princessa. I don't sleep often," he plainly nods. There is a tone in his voice that I have never heard before. It's not happy but at the same time it's not sad or angry. It's as if he has no emotion at all.

I nod before getting up and changing into a pair of black trousers and a red shirt. I brush my hair back and pull it into a tight ponytail. I put my brown boots on and lace them up. I then turn to Rey, "I'm going to explore."

"What am I suppose to tell the others?" he asks.

I shrug, "Tell them that I want to buy supplies."

"You aren't going to see Jarret are you?" he asks again.

I feel the blush coming to my cheeks. I can't deny it. "I just want to see him. He intrigues me," I reply softly.

Rey sighs and shakes his head, "Kairi…you know that a relationship between yourself and a commoner is forbidden. If your father was to find out…"

"Damn my father and damn the rules!" I angrily growl, "For once in my life I would like to do what I want to. I'm tired of being inhibited, tired of not being allowed to make my own decisions."

Rey sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Princessa…please consider your choices…"

"I have. I thought about it since I laid down to sleep last night." I reply, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder. "I shall be careful. I promise." I exit the room and walk downstairs and out of the inn. Children play in the town square and merchants sell their wares. Then they catch my eye. Near the merchants is an elaborate tent. The tent is a purple color embroidered with gorgeous gold designs. Outside the tent is a beautiful woman dressed in a gold headdress, a tight pink corset, a slinky black skirt, and black high heeled boots. Her arms are adorned with gold bangles. A man sits on a stool near her playing a flute. He wears a loose white blouse, a red belt, black pants, and black boots. Around his neck is a gold medallion. They both have the same tattoo on their arms that Jarret has.

I am enthralled by them. The music is light and airy and the dancer is skilled and graceful. I wait until they are done and then throw a bag of gold at the girl's feet. "What is your name?" I ask.

She curtsies and picks up the bag gracefully. "I am Yulia Harson. This is my brother Alcander. Our brother Jarret is inside reading fortunes. If you wish, he can read yours."

I nod and walk inside. Jarret looks different than he did yesterday. His hair is pulled into a ponytail. He wears a loose black shirt and a gold belt with black pants and black boots. Around his neck is a silver medallion similar to the gold one that Alcander was wearing. He smiles, "Miss Kairi."

"Please just call me Kairi," I reply. I look around the tent. It's relatively plain except for the table. The table has a light blue crystal ball on a gold pedestal and a pack of cards. "Your brother and sister say you read fortunes."

He nods and sits in his chair, gesturing for me to sit down. He takes my hand in his gently, "Would you like me to use the crystal ball or the tarot cards?"  
I pause, "It doesn't to me. I don't know what the difference between them is."

His eyes glimpse into mine and I see something I've never seen in anyone's eyes. It's a look that chills my bones. His once clear blue eyes have gone misty. It's like he's seeing something past my eyes. Something deeper. He opens his mouth to speak but the voice that echoes is not his own: "_They started out as warriors four/bound to be forever more. One is destined to become a queen/unlike that of which Caloria has ever seen. One is destined to honor those/who have fallen to dastardly foes. One is destined to fall in love/and grace the nation with gifts from above. The last is destined to make a wrong/with betrayl they shall prove where they belong."_ His eyes go back to normal and he crumples against his table.

Obviously Alcander and Yulia hear him fall because they rush in. "Yulia make a pot of tea. I'll lay him down in his pallet." Alcander nods. I go to leave but Alcander stops me. "We need to talk. Have a seat." He lifts Jarret in his arms and lays him on a pallet in the floor. Yulia comes back a few seconds later and lays Jarret's head in her lap, pouring a glass of tea down his throat.

"What…what was that?"

"Tell me, did he speak in a tongue that sounded different than his own?" Alcander asks. He pours two glasses of tea and offers one to me. I take it and take a sip, letting the warm liquid slide down my throat.

"He did. He said something about…about the four warriors…" I reply.

"Which one are you?" he asks softly.

I pause, not sure if I can tell him. "I'm from Caloria."

"The fire warrior. Tell me, do you have seers in your country?"  
I nod, "Yes."

"Well, then you know what one is?"  
"Not exactly. I'm…I'm the princess."

Alcander nods, "Well, a seer is able to tell the future and decode messages from the gods. Jarret was born a seer."

I frown, "What he said…is there truth to it?"  
"Most of the time. What did he tell you?"  
"That…that one of the warriors was going to betray us. And…and that I was going to become a queen unlike that had ever been seen."

Alcander nods, "Then it is somewhat true."

I hear Jarret groan and I look over there. He is partially sitting up, "Kairi…you…"

"Shh," Yulia hushes, "you passed out. You must rest."

"No," Jarret groans, "I'm fine." He sits all the way up and stares at me. "Are you hurt?"  
I shake my head, "No. Just worried about you. It scared me."

He nods, "I'm sorry. I…I didn't expect that. You must think that I am a freak."

"You're not a freak. Trust me, in Caloria your use to people with different powers. It was just the first time I had ever seen a seer."

Jarret finally gets the power to stand and he crosses over to us. He sits on the edge of the table and lets out a sigh. "I guess you'll be leaving soon. You have to get the weapons and items."

"I don't want to leave you," I reply. It's the truth. I don't think that I will ever find anyone who makes me feel the way that Jarret does.

"Perhaps you don't," he ponders. "I'm good at cooking, cleaning, and swordplay. I am a talented warrior and I excel in entertaining people."

I smile, "It would be up to the others. But I would love for you to join us."

He nods and stands. He waivers for a moment but manages to take a few steps. "And what about your family?" Alcander angrily asks, "You're just going to run off on us?"  
Jarret sighs, "Alcander, calm yourself. You are the oldest sibling. Was it not you that once told me that I was welcome to journey out on my own as long as I returned?"  
"That's the thing Jarret. If you are to venture out on your own with this woman you may never return." Alcander replies.

"And why wouldn't I?"  
"The path she walks is full of danger and strife. If you are to follow her, you would bear on your shoulders that duty of protecting the warriors against the evils after them. Are you willing to stand at the brink of oblivion and face the wrath of Darakians? You know of fathers fierceness in battle. Imagine having to face that." Alcander informs. He glares at me, "And you would lead him to his death!"  
"I would never willingly hurt Jarret." I fume.

"Willingly or not, his life would be in your hands!" Alcander growls.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions! Or would you rather have me here to make you ideal family complete?" Jarret snarls.

I stand between these feuding brothers. I can't let them fight and yet I know that if they decide to fight, I can't stop them. "You both need to stop!" Yulia interjects before Ican. "I refuse to let you two fight over something so trivial!"  
"Trivial!?"" Alcander shouts, "This isn't trivial! It's a matter of life and death! Do you want to see your brother die, Yulia!?"  
"No but I don't want to see you argue! If Jarret wants to go out and see the world then let him go out and see the world." Yulia softly says. She stares at Alcander, "Please?"

Alcander snarls, "Do what you will!" He storms out of the tent angrily.

I frown, "I did not mean to cause a rift between you and your brother. I…."

"I know," Yulia nods, "Alcander will return. He has a nasty temper. Perhaps we can soothe him later." She turns to Jarret, "What say you brother? Do you leave with the warriors to face troubles unknown and become a hero? Or do you stay here and remain a simple vagabond?"

"I…I don't know," Jarret mutters.

"What does your heart tell you?"  
He frowns, "My heart is not to be trusted…"

"Oh but it is. The heart never lies. Now tell me brother," Yulia smiles, placing a hand on Jarret's shoulder, "what does your heart tell you to do?"  
"My heart tells me to leave," he softly replies.

Yulia nods and hugs him, "Then leave brother. Do not let Alcander's outburst stop you from getting what you want."

Jarret hugs her tightly and turns to me, "Shall we leave?"

I nod, "Yes, let's get going."

**CHARACTERS**

**Alcander- Matt Hardy**

**Yulia- and OC created to be my friend Michi.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Music Within

Chapter 7: The Music Within (Zephyr)

I sit at the inn with the others, waiting for Kairi to get back from where ever she went. Rey won't tell us where she went just that she left. John and Jezebelle are lost in their own conversation and Rey is reading a leather bound journal. For some reason, I'm holding Evan's lute. I can't play it but for some reason I can't bear to throw it away. It's to full of memories to leave it. I absentmindedly pluck at the strings, not caring if the tune is horrible.

I look up to see Kairi heading toward us with Jarret behind her. "Guys, I have to tell you something. Jarret, he's a seer, he made a statement. A….a what do you call it?"

"Premonition?" Rey asks.

"Sort of but not quite. Jarret, tell them what you said," Kairi replies, looking at Jarret.

He frowns, "One of us is bound to be a great queen. One of us is destined to honor the fallen. One of us is destined to fall in love and have children. And one of us is destined to betray the others."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I ask, "You're not one of us! You're not even traveling with us."  
"That's another thing," Kairi sighs, "I kind of told Jarret that he could come with us."

"What?" I snarl?"  
"Without consulting us about this?" Rey asks, "Kairi, this could be dangerous! We know nothing

of him except that he is a gypsy!"  
"And gypsies can't be trusted?"

"Exactly," I reply.

"Hey, he did have a helpful premonition. He helped us because of it! What if he has another one? Wouldn't it make perfect sense to bring him along?"

Rey hesitates in saying something and merely says, "Perhaps."

I frown, "It would be…"

"Then he should come," Kairi replies. She sits triumphantly in a chair to the left of me and Jarret sits on the other side of her.

"He can come," replies Rey. John and Jezebelle finally stop their side conversation and turn their attentions to us.

"What exactly does the premonition mean," John softly asks. His tone and facial features are both soft. He's obviously conflicted.

"The first line was they started out as warriors four bound to be forever more," Jarret nods, "That could mean many things. I think it means that the four of you: Cas, Kairi, Zephyr, and Jezebelle have become more than that. Wouldn't you all say so?"

"Wait, how do you know of Cas?" I ask.

"I told him," Kairi replies.

"Oh then I would say that you are correct," I nod, "The next line?"  
"One is destined to become a queen unlike that of which Caloria has ever seen," Jarret replies, "I'm positive that one is about Kairi. Though, I'm not sure what the line about unlike that of which Caloria has ever seen means."

"Perhaps that she will be a great queen," replies Rey.

Jarret nods, "One is destined to honor those who have fallen to dastardly foes. That could apply to anyone of you just as much as it does the other."

"Or…" I hesitate, "it could refer to me…"

Kairi looks at me, "How so?"  
I show them Evan's lute, "Evan's death was the work of Darakians. I'm honoring Evan. Therefore, I'm honoring those who have fallen at the hands of dastardly foes. It's simple."

"That leaves Cas and Jez," John confirms, "next line."

"One is destined to fall in love and grace the nations with gifts above," Jarret recites. "It sounds to me like someone is falling in love and is going to have a baby."

John, who was going to take a drink of his mug of ale, drops it. The ale spills all over the floor and her stares at Jarret, "B…baby?"

"It sounds logical to me. Gift from above, baby. Just sounds normal," Jarret replies.

John gulps, "Oh…" he wearily stares at Jezebelle.

"Well," I start, "obviously we can see who is in love. John's terrified that he's gotten Jezebelle pregnant." I look at them, "Or am I wrong?"

Jezebelle blushes, "Your right."

"So, Kairi's going to be a queen, I'm going to honor Evan's memory, John and Jezebelle are going to have children. That leaves Cas for the last line."

Jarret hesitates but finally says, "The last is destined to make a wrong with betrayl they will prove where they belong."

"Cas…"

"Let me finish," Jarret interrupts me, "my prophecies are never literal. This betrayl thing doesn't necessarily mean she'll betray us."

"Then who would she betray?" Jezebelle asks.

"It could be any number of things. Her morals, her captors, or us." Jarret replies softly.

"Is it even worth going to free her?" I ask, "I mean, if she's going to betray us, it isn't worth it."

"It's the only way we can defeat Lord Randall," Kairi says, "Besides I think we know Cas well enough to know that she wouldn't betray us."

"How much do we actually know about what happened when Evan died? I mean, Cas went missing and Evan was dead." I reply. My blood is beginning to boil. What if it is her fault that Evan died? I can feel a wind starting to blow.

Rey puts a hand on my shoulder, "Zephyr calm yourself. You can't allow yourself to become angry. You know what I mean."

The sad thing is I do know what Rey means. My birth song spoke of disaster if I was to ever get angry. Yet it's hard to remain calm when I'm starting to get the thought that the love of my life was murdered by a person he trusted. "Sorry," I grunt. I storm away from the table and out the door. I sit on a log outside of the inn and pull Evan's lute tight to me. I look over when I see Rey. "What?"

"You didn't have to storm out Zeph," he replies sitting next to me.

"I have to think," I reply, looking away.

"About?"

"If it hadn't of been for Evan wanting to come here with me then he would still be at home with his mother and father. He had a perfect life back home and yet he wanted to run out and risk his life with me! It's my fault he's dead! If I had been there for him…"

"It's not your fault Zephyr so don't you dare blame yourself. Evan knew exactly what he was getting into when he offered to come with you, trust me. Do you know the legend of the original companions?" Rey asks me.

I shake my head, "No. Just the heroes."

"There were four, one for each hero. The Calorian companion to Lolita was a man named Carlos. He was smart and strong. He sort of took up leadership of this group though he was not one of the warriors himself. The Aquatican companion to Mnemone was a man named Declon. He was silent but gentle. He took over the charge of hunting and fishing. The Amaranthian companion to Darrius was a woman named Elizabeth. She took over sewing and keeping the weapons clean. The Birlorian companion to Aeolous was a man named Sinara. She took over entertaining: music and stories. Each companion bore descendents to their nation who started a certain clan or sect. As you can guess, Sinara started the musimagi."

"What's the point of telling me this?" I ask.

"The point is, Sinara and the others told their children to tell their descendents about the risks they may be destined to take. Evan, being a descendent of Sinara, knew what he was getting into." Rey kindly smiles as the others walk out to us.

I nod, "Rey…thanks."

"It's not problem."

We stand and I nod, "So, John, you told us yesterday that you found out who runs the town."

"That I do," he replies.

"So who does?"  
John smiles and points to a large white building on the edge of town. It's made of beautiful

marble. "That's the house of Lord Shawn."

"Lord Shawn?" I ask.

"Aye. He's said to be benevolent," John replies.

I nod, "Might as well go up there."


	8. Chapter 8: Untied Front

Chapter 8: United Front (Jez)

We walk up the marble steps that lead to the palace doors. Two jaguar gargoyles sit on either side of the door. John knocks and an older man opens the door. He is dressed in a light blue tunic embroidered with silver sun designs, black leggings, and brown boots. His golden brown hair is pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and the scraggly startings of a beard cover his chin. "May I help you?" he asks.

"My name is Jezebelle Vale. My companions and I are searching for Lord Shawn. Will you please invite us in so that we may see your master?"

The man smirks and opens the door to the palace. We enter and my breath catches in my chest. A large crystal fountain in the center of the room. The walls are decorated with different flowered tapestries. A grandiose staircase is covered by a red velvet rug. "Where is your master?"

The man smirks and bows, "I am Lord Shawn."

I gasp, "You're…"

Zephyr's jaw drops, "I can't believe…"

He laughs, "I don't rely on others to get things done. The only times I've ever done that was when I was still relying on friends."

"Wait," Kairi starts, "I've seen you somewhere before…" She's deep in thought as she examines him.

"Well, as your comrade ponders the possibilities of where she's seen me, do any of you want to tell me why you are here?" Shawn asks.

"Sir, we are the warriors of legend. We have sworn to destroy Lord Randall. We come to you for help." I reply. He nods and keeps the same cold look on his face.

"Your Amaranthians aren't you?" he asks, a steely undertone to it.

"Aye," I reply. I gesture to Johnathan, "So is he."

"And do you know King Hunter?" he asks again, his voice even colder. I can tell that Lord Shawn does not like King Hunter. My only question is why.

"Yes, he sent us on the quest to find the items of legend. We've come for the sais," I nod.

He crosses his arms over his broad chest. "Which one of you is the water warrior? My ancestors forbade me from telling anyone but the water warrior the location of the sais."

I look at the others but I don't say anything. I don't want to have to be the one who tells him that a warrior from his nation isn't here to know where the sais are because she was kidnapped. "Sir..we…Casarea Titanicus was kidnapped." I finally reply.

He mutters something under his breath and then sighs, "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to talk." He leads us to a Great Hall where a table is set. We all take seats next to him. "Perhaps you should tell me how a noble Aquatican warrior was defeated in battle by a bunch of pathetic Darakians?"  
"We split up to save the city of Neirid. Casarea, the water warrior, went with my companion Evan while the rest of us went to either see if there was anyone we could save or to see if there was anyone to destroy. There must have been a battle for when we ran to find them, Evan had perished and Casarea was nowhere to be found," Zephyr replies gently.

Shawn sadly nods, "I see. Do you have any idea where they could have taken her? Or better yet, if she's even still alive?"

I look timid, "Sir…we think we know where she is. We…we think that Lord Randall had her

kidnapped so that she could bear him an heir."

He sighs, "Tis what I feared." He stands and crosses to the window, staring out of it. "I must tell you of the location of the sais."

"That would be most wonderous," Rey nods.

"Very well," he turns back to us, a solomn look on his face. "A blacksmith in the town of Ocienus has them."

"Oh no…" Rey whispers, a look of terror on his face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"That's the town Casarea was from. She told me that she received her sais from her friend Adymn who was the son of the towns blacksmith."

Fear invades my soul, "And since Lord Randall had her kidnapped that means that not only does he have possession of the styrigan armor…he now has her sais."

"Correct," John says, "he has the whole set."

Shawn stares at us, "I'm sorry to say this but the land of Arodia may be doomed if you cannot retrieve those weapons."

"Shawn," a sultry voice says form the door. I turn my head to see a beautiful and almost goddess like woman. Her long brown hair reaches her waist and she wears a rose in her hair. Her long flowing dress is almost the same color green as her eyes. She looks so delicate and yet at the same time she exudes a powerful and strong air, "who are your friends?"

"How rude of me to not introduce you to my wife," laughs Shawn. He crosses to her and leads her into the room, "Mya, these are the warriors of legend."

She nods, her hair moving a bit to reveal pointed ears. That's when I realize that she is on elf. I am puzzled. Elves are commonly only attracted to Amaranthian males. I see Kairi's eyes light up and she says, "I know where I've seen you! One of the tapestries that hung in the hall outside of my room while we were staying with King Hunter depicted the three of you!"

Shawn nods and looks amused, "So the man still has my picture in his castle though he banished me. Interesting. I was quite certain that he would have destroyed any evidence of our friendship."

"Banished?" I ask, "Why were you banished?"  
He lets Mya take his seat and stands behind her, "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. When

I was still a young prince, I travelled the world. Most of the items in my home are from the four great nations. Well, one of my favorite spots to visit was Branchetta. During one of my more embarrassing visits, I was tossed into the castle dungeon for starting a drunken riot inside of an inn. It was here that I met Hunter, who was a prince at the time. He freed me from my prison and we became steadfast friends. We would hunt and fish together as well as look for women we desired.

One day during one of our forest outings, we freed Mya from a pack of wolves. We both fell in love with her instantly and a sort of feud started. We each spent many months trying to court her and ruin the other ones shot at her. Eventually, she chose me. When she did, Hunter was livid. He said that I had betrayed his trust and that if we were to wed, we would both be banished from Branchetta."

"He banished you because of a childish feud over a woman?" Jarret asks.

"Aye that he did. It has been 15 years since either one of us has seen the other." Shawn nods, "And that is why my troops cannot help you fight this war. If we were to come to your side we would risk breaking the banishment. If Hunter was to find out, we would be punished by death. We'd never make it to help you."

I frown, "What if you weren't to come? If it would be just your troops then surely they could not execute you for breaking the banishment."

Mya sighs, "Sadly it does not work that way. Even if we were to just send our troops through Branchetta and not attend ourselves, it would still count."

"What if we make Hunter life the banishment law? Do you think that he would?" John asks.

"You all have to go and get the items of legend." Shawn reminds him.

"I don't," John replies.

I look at him, "John what are you talking about?"  
He looks at me, "You have your items and the others are the only ones who need it. I could ride

to Branchetta while the rest of you ride to Birlor or Caloria."

I shake my head, "You can't. Darakians are out there and if they catch you…"

He takes one of my hands, "Jezebelle you must trust me. If we cannot band these two together then we could very well lose this fight. Please, you have to let me go."

I let tears come to my eyes, "But…if the prophecy is correct…you could….I can't lose you…"

John hugs me and holds me against him. My tears stain his shirt but I don't think he minds. He runs a hand through my hair and rubs my back with the other. "Jezebelle…I swear to you by the gods of love and protection that I will make it to Branchetta and back here just fine. I shall send a message to you when I arrive in Branchetta." He turns his attention to Shawn, "Sir, I shall take any message you send to Branchetta."

"Tell Lord Hunter that Mya Greenleaf and Shawn Calendrom ask for his mercy and friendship." Shawn nods.

John stands and salutes Shawn, "Yes m'lord." He walks out and I follow him.

"John please think…"  
He turns to me and kisses me passionately. "My love I will always remember you. And swear to

me that if I don't come back that you will move on and find love."

"John I…"

"Just promise me," he says desperately.

I nod, "Yes, yes I promise."

He nods, "I must go." As he turns his back to walk away, my heart seems to break.

"Come back to me soon," I whisper, "or my life will be gone."

**CHARACTERS**

**Shawn- Shawn Micheals**

**Mya- Stephanie McMahon**


End file.
